Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. For example, this disclosure relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, in which memory cells are three-dimensionally arranged. The disclosure also relates to a method of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is being used to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and lower prices. In the case of semiconductor devices, since a higher integration of a product may make its price lower, increased integration is highly useful. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration is greatly influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices.
To overcome such a limitation, there have been recently proposed three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells. However, in order to send three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices into mass-production, a new process technology should be developed in such a manner that it can provide a lower manufacturing cost per bit than two-dimensional memory devices while maintaining or exceeding their level of reliability.